


i want you here with me, like how i pictured it

by prettyinwentz



Series: atskg fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kissing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, no plot i just wanted to write them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: Atsumu’s favourite moment with Kageyama was when he stopped calling him Miya-san, replacing it with Atsumu-san. Atsumu swears he felt his knees go weak when he heard his name rolled off the younger’s tongue, how his name sounded a million times more attractive when Kageyama was saying it, like it was meant for him alone to say.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: atskg fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924258
Comments: 20
Kudos: 239





	i want you here with me, like how i pictured it

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for this pairing so im bringing over my particular brand of fluff :)  
> title comes from something great by one direction  
> not a beta read btw

Kageyama is always full of surprises, Atsumu soon learns about three months into their newfound relationship. It took a while for him to finally open up, after spending the rest of their high school years dancing around each other, pretending their feeling do not exist, Osamu never heard the end of _Tobio-kun is just so adorable, ‘Samu!_ It even got to the point where Osamu locked him out of his room, so rude! And, his annoying brother, in true younger sibling fashion (by like, two minutes, but that is beside the point), staged an intervention for him, that if he _does not_ confess to Kageyama after the 2016 Olympics, Osamu will do it _for_ him. (And well, not that Atsumu wants to admit it, but it worked, and now Osamu will never, _ever_ let him live this down, always reminding the younger setter that it was _him_ that got the two of them together).

Back to Atsumu’s original point, Kageyama never fails to surprise him, even from way back in his second year, during nationals, where he seemed to be a completely different person, no longer a goody-two-shoes as Atsumu had referred to him as. He was shocked again when he found out Osamu that _your Tobio-kun is the setter for the Olympic team,_ and of course, when he had confessed to the younger setter, and he _returned_ Atsumu’s feelings. (Not mentioning what also happens behind closed doors, Atsumu is keeping _that_ confidential).

They took things slow at the start, Kageyama was now settling down with the _Adlers,_ prepping for the upcoming volleyball season, same as Atsumu, so they did not have much time to do traditional relationship-things, it also did not help that the Black Jakcals are situated in Osaka while Kageyama’s team is in Tokyo. Somehow, they made it work, despite the conflicting schedules, the distance, even when Atsumu was feeling frustrated, Kageyama had always been his voice of reason, always the first to say _I’m taking the next train to Osaka after practice,_ making the older setter feel like the luckiest guy in all of Japan, no the _world,_ really. Atsumu could not even be mad when the Adlers kicked their asses in this year’s volleyball season, not when Kageyama is wearing that cute, wobbly smile after the final whistle blew, signalling the end of the game.

Pushing all that aside, Atsumu’s favourite moment with Kageyama was when he stopped calling him _Miya-san,_ replacing it with _Atsumu-san._ Atsumu swears he felt his knees go weak when he heard his name rolled off the younger’s tongue, how his name sounded a million times more attractive when Kageyama was saying it, like it was meant for him _alone_ to say. All of Atsumu’s favourite moments involve Kageyama in some way or the other, movie nights where he makes dumb jokes until he gets the younger to laugh, both of them in the kitchen making lunch, well Kageyama’s cooking while Atsumu clings onto him and peppers his neck with kisses because he likes to fluster Kageyama. They sometimes do their morning runs together and the older setter always finds a new way to distract Kageyama so he can get a head start, and one night him and the younger even got into a _pillow fight,_ which ended with Atsumu pinning Kageyama down to the bed, _he_ was the real winner that night.

Kageyama is never one to initiate anything type of affections beyond handholding, he does not like PDA too much either, which Atsumu respects, but on those rare nights where he _does,_ Atsumu never stops him.

“Yer bein’ awfully nice to me tonight, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu hums after Kageyama settles next to him on the couch and immediately clinging onto him, long arms wrapping around his waist as the younger rests his head on Atsumu’s shoulder.

“I can be mean if you’d like,” Kageyama responds softly, the older can feel the warmth of his breath brush against his neck, and Atsumu stifles the urge to laugh.

It has been far too long since they had a night like this, no getting to bed early for practise the next day, Atsumu clings onto these moments the most, the ones where he can simply enjoy being in Kageyama’s presence, keep him all to himself without any interference, he just loves being with the younger boy _so_ much. Kageyama makes his heart all warm and fuzzy, he loses all reason when it comes to Kageyama, he makes Atsumu _softer,_ always bringing out the best in him. And Atsumu does not even know if he will ever be able to repay Kageyama for all that he has done, all he do is hope his actions and words sends across his gratitude, his unwavering love for the young setter.

“You’re so cold!” Atsumu exclaims playfully, then, he brings his hands to Kageyama’s sides, and the younger pull away from him slightly, quickly realizing what he is going to do.

“ _No,_ Atsumu-san--” He cuts himself off with a laugh as Atsumu begins tickling him, biting down on his bottom lip to prevent anymore laughter from spilling out.

“Nuh-uh, baby, you asked for this,” the older grins as Kageyama tries to escape from his hold, he can feel the younger’s foot push against him in a futile attempt to create some distance.

They continue until Atsumu has Kageyama pinned under him, smiling softly as the younger boy pouts.

“You’re the one being mean now, ‘Tsumu,” he murmurs, looking up at the older with big, blue eyes _and_ he is using Atsumu’s nickname, that sneaky bastard, Kageyama always knows what buttons to push to get his way.

“And _yer_ not playing fair,” Atsumu accuses, causing Kageyama to huff.

“So?” Atsumu kinda, really, _really_ wants to wipe that smug look off the younger’s face.

“I can play dirty, too,” he says smugly, before Kageyama even processes his words, Atsumu captures his lips in a kiss, gentle and sweet.

When he pulls away Kageyama is looking up at him, _so tenderly,_ his eyes are unbelievably soft, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips, his face flushed pretty pink, and Atsumu feels his heart stutter, he really is the luckiest guy in the world. The younger wriggles his arms out of Atsumu’s hold, coming up to snake around his neck, pulling him down for another languid kiss. And Atsumu kisses back with just as much intensity, his hands coming up to tangle in Kageyama’s dark hair, making the younger gasp, and the older takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, licking his way into Kageyama’s mouth. The blood in his veins sing with pleasure when he feels the younger go boneless under him, practically melting into the couch as his arms tighten around Atsumu’s neck. When the need for oxygen overtakes them, they pull away slightly, hot air mingling between them as Atsumu takes a moment to just _look_ at Kageyama, his eyes are glazed over with want, dark and inviting, lips parted, kiss-swollen and slick with spit, and Atsumu wants to mess him up even _more._

“Race ya to the bedroom?” Atsumu asks lowly, his fingers running soothingly through Kageyama’s hair, and he nods, his lips quirked up in a smirk, Atsumu thinks it is cute his _Tobio-kun_ feels he is going to win.

(Atsumu did in fact win, though it is only because – according to Kageyama – he cheated, which is a _lie,_ he simply just wanted to steal a few more kisses, so what he sneakily came off the couch while that was happening, that was purely coincidental. Kageyama forgot about that soon after, anyways, he was preoccupied with _Atsumu_ to stay mad).

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> i was getting kinda annoyed by the lack of atsukage content and everytime i check the tags some of the fics didn't rly interest me, so i took matters into my own hands, idk when i'll write for them again, hopefully soon but i have a bias towards tkkg LMFAO, though i like most kageyama ships.
> 
> anyways, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> [tumblr](http://thotfrnk.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovecorekags/)
> 
> emily :D


End file.
